youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knife
: A Yup story, jump and put your hands in the air! I got this idea when I was in bed last night and I couldn't sleep e.e : WARNING: AS YOU CAN TELL FROM THE TITLE, THIS STORY CONTAINS INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. Chapter 1: The Life-changing Event :Once upon a time, a family lived on a mountainside, the left side of the mountain, also known as the danger side. Mrs. and Mr. Jarrett had to kids, Patrick, and Isabella. Patrick is obsessed with knives. Isabella is obsessed with Science...together they're science knives! Patrick disapproves of Isabella being obsessed with Science, Isabella disapproves of Patrick being obsessed with knives. :So, one day, Dad serves dinner, Patrick is still doing his knife thing, and Dad says "If I see that knife on this table during dinner, you're getting it taken away for one week mister." Mom nods her head like she agrees, but then she shares a look with Dad that looks like "That's a little too hard punishment on him." Patrick ignores them. Dad tries to take the knife away, but the knife's blade slices his wrist. "OW," Dad cried out, and Isabella yelled "CALL 911 IMMEDIATELY MOM!!!" Mom does what Isabella said, but not in time, as Dad was taken to the hospital, the doctors couldn't stop the blood flow, as Dad died. Chapter 2: The Aftermath : There was no funeral, Mrs. Jarrett was so mad that she let the hospital bury him at sea. Patrick was sent to an orphanage. Isabella was abandoned. Isabella was almost starving, where her father's uncle came and saw her. Uncle Steve, couldn't believe that Mrs. Jarrett had pretty much abandoned her kids. Isabella went to live with Uncle Steve, and Patrick a few days afterward joined them. : Weeks later Uncle Steve found out that Mrs. Jarrett had commited suicide. Isabella and Patrick did not continue going to school. At Uncle Steve's place, you work till you die. A month after going through this, Isabella and Patrick ran away from home. Patrick went back to the orphanage, and Isabella along with him. Patrick had promised himself not to touch a knife again as long as he lives. : It was a hard life at the orphanage. Isabella and Patrick never got adopted after parents who were interested in adopting them heard the story. Chapter 3: Let's fast foward, shall we? Chapter 4: Yulian's Carelessness : "I know you're wondering why I kidnapped a homeless person," Yulian said excitedly. "Every human has treasure, what's your treasure?" Yulian asked. "Um b-but I won't give it a-away," Patrick stuttered. "Oh yes you will," Yulian smiled. "I will torture you until you tell me what it is." But, Yulian had not realized that Patrick had undid himself and picked up Yulian's gun. Yulian was deep in thought of what riches he would ecounter with everyone he had kidnapped. Patrick had almost fatally shot Yulian, but Yulian dodged the bullet. "HELL NO!" Yulian screamed. He took out his secondary weapon, a dagger, and started toward Patrick. : Patrick was inexperienced with any kind of weapon, so he shot a couple bullets and realized he was out of ammo. "I've got you now!" Yulian grinned from ear to ear. "There's nowhere you can go!" he shouted with so much force that his voice rocked the fake window and unveiled other prisoners. "NO!" Yulian screeched. Patrick was now unable to be seen because there were so many. Yulian had lost his dagger out of rage. "Ummm, well," he gulped. He had tortured a bouncer named Joey who finally found his "bouncing" skills. Yulian was tortured so bad you could barely even see his face. He later died of wounds to the face, neck, and shoulders area. All done with punches and kicks. Chapter 5: Patrick and the Prisoners : Isabella is now 20, Patrick is now 22. Both live together...on the street. 10 years ago Patrick caused the horrible tragedy. Isabella and Patrick are very poorly educated, Isabella didn't finish 4th grade, Patrick didn't finish 6th. Both did not go to college and are waiting for someone to take them under their wing and help them "relive" their life. Someone is going to do just that today, or so they thought. : Isabella groaned, she was starving. Patrick had no idea what to do. He was at least full...but ate leaves and his weight was being lost. They were out of leaves and Isabella needed any kind of food really fast. They walked to the mall, a whole mile, and collapsed. "Looks like Isabella is going to die and I'm going to be living on the street forever," thought Patrick. But, out of nowhere, his angel had come, or so they thought. : "Hey, I'm Yulian," said Yulian. "You guys need help, and I'm going to be YOUR angel," he stated. "Come with me," he said. Patrick's mouth was open in awe. He'd waited for this for 5 years! "Thank you so much sir, but my sister is starving!" he shouted. "The nearest hospital is 25 minutes away," Yulian said sadly. "I don't think she'll make it." "But we have to BURY her!" Patrick screamed. "You want help or not?" Yulian answered. Patrick knew at this moment Yulian only had wanted to help him even though Isabella would've died. He saw something in him, even though he was sad because his sister was lost, Yulian had seen potential in him! : "Ok," Patrick sighed. "I guess we'll just leave her there." "That's the SPIRIT!" Yulian smiled. Patrick still didn't fully trust Yulian, but he was amazed that someone had seen potential in him after nobody saw any potential in him because of his mistake. As soon as Yulian shut the door of his Corvette, he tied Patrick up and gagged him. "You're mine now," Yulian snickered. He took Patrick to what looked like a one room building and brought him into a corner. "Well well well," Yulian said. : : : Category:Fiction